The Linton Twins
by FoxAwesome1227
Summary: Megan and Evelyn Linton are the two best friends of the famous Weasley twins, but will love blossom this year, amongst the escaping of a prisoner and with dementors surrounding their school? (Sorry we suck at summaries (Rated T because I'm paranoid)) Fred/OC George/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter series. We only own our OCs

A/N: Sorry it's short. But it's the Prologue and Prologues are short!

* * *

"ELIZABETH! GET THE TWINS, AND GET OUT!"

"I'M COMING BACK, LOVE, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Elizabeth Linton grabbed the hands of her two three-year-old twin daughters and ran out of the house.

"Megan, Evelyn, get out of here. Go with Aunt Rhonda and stay with her."

"But I don't like Aunt Rhonda!" Megan whined.

"Do it for me, Megan. And don't let them find you. She's coming right now."

"Mum!" Evelyn called.

"Where are you going!?" Megan asked.

"Trust me. Rhonda help them, please-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Laughing, Belatrix Lestrange shot the killing curse at Elizabeth. She collapsed onto the ground, dead.

"MUM! NO!" The twins screamed.

Rhonda grabbed the twins' hands and ran. Belatrix barely missed them, but didn't follow because Daniel Linton began to duel with her in revenge for his wife. But he was killed.

"DAD!" The twins just happened to see their dad killed.

"What happened to them Aunt Rhonda?" Evelyn asked, starting to cry.

Rhonda didn't respond. She ran into her car and drove off with the twins.

XxXxX

Megan POV

Eve and I entered the train, and we were the last people on and the door shut behind us. The train began to move and we made our way through the train until we found an empty compartment.

About five minutes later two read-head twins appeared in the doorway.

"Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all."

They came in and shut the door behind them.

One of them began to speak. "We're Fred..."

"... And George..."

"...Or Forge..."

"...And Gred..."

"...Weasley."

Evelyn and I smirked at each other.

"Evelyn and Megan Linton." We chorused.

"So there are two sets of twins in our year, hmm?" Fred asked, sitting beside me.

"I guess so." Eve shrugged.

"You're first years, right?" George asked.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"We are too. What house do you want to be placed in?" Fred asked.

"Gryffindor." We said at the same time, once again.

"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor. We're guaranteed to get in. But that record could be broken by us, Ronniekins, or Ginny." George explained.

"How many of you are there?!"

"Seven."

My jaw dropped open. Evelyn's did too. "Seven?"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, us, Ron, and Ginny."

"Wow. Evie and I are the only ones left in our family. Except for our Aunt and Uncle who really don't care about our existence."

"Don't call me Evie!"

The twins laughed.

"Megzie!"

"Evie!"

"Megzie!"

"Evie!"

"Truce?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

"So you're twins?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"You two look nothing alike."

It was true. I had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, while Evelyn had pin-straight ginger hair and the same hazel eyes.

I shrugged. "So?"

"Most twins look alike."

"And why should we care?"

"You're the only person without red hair in this compartment, Meg!"

I just realized that. Wow. Fail. "I know. People are going to start believing that you three are triplets."

"We could tell people that. But it'll be ruined at the sorting ceremony."

"What sorting ceremony?"

"Where they sort you into either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Apparently you have to fight a dragon. Didn't your parents tell you that?"

Evelyn and I shared a glance. "They're dead." We said at the same time.

"Oh."

"We didn't mean to bring it up..."

"We're sorry..."

"We didn't know..."

I swallowed uneasily. "It's fine. That was nine years ago. Killed by a woman named Belatrix Lestrange. She's arrested now." I gave the twins a small smile.

XxXxX

Evelyn POV

"Megan Linton!"

Slowly, my sister walked up to the front of the Great Hall and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Ah! A Linton, I see. Slightly cunning, but you do not belong in Slytherin. You are kind, and smart... Yes, yes. Very brave... I think I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Megan sighed in relief and hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside the Weasley twins.

"Evelyn Linton!"

My turn. I walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on my head. "Another Linton, eh? Well, I guess that I better put you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief and sat beside my sister, grinning.

XxXxX

Megan POV

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_The green light hit my mother in the chest, and she collapsed onto the ground. I watched the light from her blue eyes fade into nothingness. _

My eyes shot open and I sat up, breathing heavily. Evelyn sat on the edge of my bed with a candle, frowning.

"You were screaming again." She said.

"Sorry, Eve. It was the flashback again. What's with the candle?"

She looked down at the candle she was holding. "The flashlights are all worn out."

I lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

"You should get up. We leave for Hogwarts today. You might as well get dressed and finish packing. It's our fifth year. We don't deserve to fail our owls because you forgot to bring your textbooks." Eve smirked before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. School has been absolutely insane and so has my social life.

* * *

Evelyn and I sat in our compartment, watching the students pack around the windows to say goodbye to their parents.

Aunt Rhonda and Uncle David are muggles, and they hate us. They keep Eve and I on opposite sides of the house so we don't 'blow up our room', and barely ever pay any attention to us. I haven't spoken to my Aunt and Uncle in weeks, and we had to _walk_ to the train station. It was horrible.

Finally, the platform disappeared from sight and students began to file into compartments.

Fred and George Weasley appeared and entered our compartment.

"Hello, ladies." They said at the same time.

"Hi Fred, George." We also said at the same time.

"So how were the muggles this summer? They're not keeping you in the basement, are they?" Fred asked, sitting down beside me.

"No. We haven't spoken since July fifteenth. We had to walk here." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"So how was Egypt?" Evelyn questioned as George sat beside her.

"Brilliant."

"I can tell."

"Did the muggles let you read the prophet?" George asked. We shook our heads.

"So you don't know about Sirius Black-"

"What about Sirius Black?" We asked quickly.

"He escaped from Azkaban." As Fred spoke thunder clapped outside. Rain began to pour on the windows.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And... Did anyone else escape?" I would be petrified if Belatrix Lestrange escaped. She would be out to kill us.

"No."

I sighed in relief. "Good. But how did he escape?"

"No one knows. He must be a genius to do so, though. No ones ever escaped from Azkaban before." George said.

Evelyn and I shared a worried glance. "What if he comes to Hogwarts?"

"He won't come to Hogwarts!" Fred said, poking my shoulder.

"Why would he?" George added.

"I don't know, to get to Harry Potter? Something always seems to happen to him, every single year. What if he's out to get him?"

"Come on, Evie. That was only two years in a row!" George scoffed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me Evie!"

"You know you love it."

"Stop flirting, you two!" Fred rolled his eyes. The two turned bright red and Fred laughed.

"But what if he does come to Hogwarts? He-"

The train stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked.

"We're definitely not there yet." Fred looked out the window, confused.

I stood up and opened the door, looking around the hallway. The train lurched and I fell backwards, landing onto the ground. The lights began to flicker.

Fred pulled me back onto the seat beside him, wrapping an arm around me and holding me close to him.

The lights stopped flickering but remained off. It got suddenly cold.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Suddenly the train lurched again.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" George said.

I looked at the window and saw that frost began to cover it. I could see my breath and I began to shake. Fred tightened his grip on me.

A creepy, hooded creature floated towards our door, it opened it and I began to shake again. It seemed as if all the happiness had drained from me.

It looked around at each of us, and I took out my wand.

"Megan don't-"

"Petrificus totalus!"

The spell didn't work on the creature. Instead it just turned to me, obviously angry. Then I felt something tugging at me, I wasn't sure what it was. I screamed as I felt every happy memory leave me, and the sad ones filled my head. My mum dying, my dad dying, Belatrix laughing evilly as she murdered my parents.

Suddenly I felt myself black out.

Evelyn POV

I had no idea what the thing was doing to my sister but it wasn't good.

She passed out suddenly and landed on the floor, shaking violently.

"Megan!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Help!" I cried. "Help!"

A small ball of light came out of her mouth, and she stopped shaking. She stopped breathing.

Everyone was frozen.

"Megan!" Fred yelled, kneeling to the ground and shaking her.

Suddenly a man appeared behind the dementor and a bright white shield formed from his wand. The dementor turned away from Megan and flew away. The small ball of light landed back in her mouth and she was breathing again. I sighed in relief.

The lights turned back on. And the man walked in.

"What happened?"

I answered. "She tried to attack the... Um..."

"Dementor."

"...Yes. She tried to attack the dementor but it didn't work and it started to... I don't know..." I began to cry and I buried my face in George's shoulder.

"When we get to the school, take her straight to Madame Pomphrey. She will be unconscious for a while. If she does wake up, give her this." The man handed me a piece of chocolate.

"Chocolate?" I asked, confused.

"It helps. Now I must go... Speak with the driver." The man left, closing the door behind him. The train began to move again.

Fred lifted Megan up onto the seat and put her head in his lap.

"He fancies her, doesn't he?" I whispered to George.

"Since first year." He replied, smirking.

"Knew it."

We both turned back to my sister.

"I read a book on dementors before." I said, breaking the silence.

"No surprise." Fred murmured. I ignored him.

"It said that dementors don't kill people. I think I know what it was trying to do."

"What?" The twins asked at the same time.

I took a deep breath. "It was trying to suck out her soul."

"What?!"

"That's what that little ball of light was. It was her. Her soul. Her life, basically."

"Thank god it didn't suck out her soul. That would kill."

George and I gave each other a knowing look. "It would kill you because you _like _her."

"Oh, shut up." Fred blushed.

I gasped. "He does! He does like her!"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised to find you two snogging in a broom closet." Fred smirked. We both turned red. "See? George has already wrapped his arms around you! You two can't live without each other!"

George took his arms off me and slid to the other side of the seat, looking at his feet.

"You were doing the same thing to my sister when the lights went out!"

Fred mumbled something incoherent and looked back out the window.

XxXxX

Megan POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Evelyn, Fred, George, and Madame Pomphrey leaning over me.

"She's awake." The Weasleys said at the same time, grinning.

"Move aside, there we go." Madame Pomphrey pushed the three slightly before handing me a glass of something. "Drink this, dear."

I took the glass and drank it. Bloody hell it tasted horrible. I swallowed and coughed. "What is that?"

She didn't answer. She just checked my forehead and nodded. "You're good to go. Mr Weasleys, Miss Linton, take her back to the common room."

The three nodded and I stood up and followed them towards the common room.

"So what happened?"

"Well, you tried to attack the dementor-" Fred began. I cut him off.

"The _what_?"

"The cloaked floating creature thing." Great description, Evelyn. Great description.

"Oh. Continue."

"-Anyways, the spell didn't work and it... It tried to suck out your soul." Fred finished.

"It tried to what?!"

"Suck out your soul." George repeated.

"Oh." I said. I rubbed my arms and looked at the ground. I think I read about dementors once. I would hate to be running around, soulless, for decades.

We were silent all the way until the common room. Evelyn went straight up to bed but I sat down on the couch. It wouldn't be easy to sleep since I just woke up.

Fred came and sat beside me. We were silent. Again. I hate silence.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened when I was... Um... Unconscious?"

"Oh. Well, Dumbledore introduced the new DADA teacher Professor Lupin, who saved you, Hagrid's the new Care for Magical Creatures teacher, dementors are guarding the school, and they also attacked Harry."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"...Oh. Okay."


End file.
